La nochebuena de una pirata
by Saku-make
Summary: La nochebuena esta cerca, las chicas piden deseos a las estrellas e inexplicablemente se cumplen, caos y descontrol en hogwarts.


Aquí esta mi respuesta al reto _"A la mierda con el espíritu Navideño" del foro Weird Sisters._

_Esperaba que me saliera otra cosa, pero esto es lo único que mi cabeza atiborrada de turrón y gambas a podido hacer. Solo espero que por lo menos os echéis unas risas. _

_---Disclaimer:Todos los personajes, lugares, etc pertenecen a __**J.K Rowling. **_

_---_

Hermione caminó apresurada por el pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, los villancicos resonaban en su cabeza con un martilleante ritmo que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Su mal humor se debía simplemente a que su navidad había sido "Cancelada", por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Sus padres, que le habían prometido llevarla a Paris aquel año de vacaciones habían decidido hacer una tercera o cuarta luna de miel inesperada, por supuesto, sin ella.

No ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera que quedarse en Hogwarts aguantando las 500 maneras diferentes de que Lavender y Ron se metieran la lengua.

Harry andaba bebiendo los vientos por Ginny, y a esta le encantaba. En todo el colegio había un ambiente de depravación y hormonas inaguantable.

Para más INRI, los alumnos habían decidido hacer un baile, pero no un baile cualquiera, sino una especie de reunión selectiva, creada por Ginevra Weasley, para variar. Esa chica cada vez se parecía más a sus hermanos mayores.

-Hermione –la llamó su amiga por detrás, esta se giró mientras la pelirroja se acercaba- necesito que esta noche vengas conmigo.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió la muchacha preocupada ligeramente.

-Luna a dicho que hoy hay como una tormenta de estrellas fugaces o algo así y todas las chicas quieren pedir deseos como locas –respondió de un tirón emocionada-

-Tengo que estudiar Ginny, los exámenes…

-Los exámenes comienzan dentro de un mes –le corto la muchacha frunciendo el ceño- a las nueve te quiero en la sala común.

Con un giro gracioso se marcho andando apresuradamente hacia el comedor, Hermione pude incluso atisbar la sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya.

Chasqueo la lengua molesta. Lo que menos le apetecía aquel día era congelarse de frío en alguna torre donde cientos de chiquillas hormonazas pedían deseos.

Suspiró aturdida mientras recorría el trecho hasta la puerta del gran comedor.

El día fue tedioso, un ambiente decayente fluía en el aire como humo, pesado.

-Pero tiene que ser más grande –hablaba Ginny por delante de ella mientras subían la escalera que daba a la torre de astronomía.

-Si piensas meter a mil personas si, sino irá bien –le contestó una sonriente Lavender-¿Dónde vamos a meter el alcohol hasta la fiesta?

Hermione desconectó en aquel momento, las fiestas de su amiga iban ligadas a mucho alcohol, música que te ataca impunemente los oídos y juegos de parvulario. No podía negar que en las anteriores había pasado un buen rato, hasta que Ron vomitó encima de sus zapatos.

-Por cierto, Hermione, dentro de un par de días es _Nochebuena __–_recalcó Luna a su lado- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga Santa Claus?

La muchacha casi se ríe de la inocencia de su amiga, pero conservo la compostura hasta que llegaron a lo alto de la terraza.

-Ya se lo que me regalaran mis padres y todo lo que me regaléis vosotros será precioso.

La rubia pareció no entender la respuesta y la observo extrañada unos segundos.

-Pero yo te e preguntado por los regalos de Santa, no por los de los demás.

Hermione abrió los ojos ligeramente confusa, no podía ser que Luna aun creyera en Santa.

-Yo le voy a pedir que me traiga una mascota –replicó la rubia con los ojos brillantes mirando hacia el cielo- ¿Y tu?

-No lo se, supongo que me gustaría que me trajera… una navidad divertida o algo así.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de las demás se explicó.

-Ya que este año me quedo en Hogwarts podría pasar algo interesante.

Todas ellas levantaron de pronto la vista al cielo despejado. Se encontraron con miles de puntos de luz revoloteando en el manto nocturno.

Pasaban como rayos iluminando un segundo para luego desaparecer.

-Vamos, pedid un deseo –exclamo Luna con su voz infantil.

Durante una milésima de segundo Hermione estuvo a punto de huir de aquel coro de locas obsesionadas con los deseos y el cromosoma Y, pero algo la mantuvo clavada al suelo, y sin saber porqué levantó la vista al cielo.

"Ojala que esta navidad sea diferente"

Como providencia divina, en aquel _inesperado_ instante una estrella pequeña, casi imperceptible atravesó el cielo de una punta a la otra, y con un último brillito se apagó.

Hermione se quedó ligeramente maravillada durante un rato, hasta que estornudó por quinta vez.

Bajaron la escalinata arrebujándose en sus capas, la mayoría con la nariz roja por el frío y el pelo lleno de escarcha.

Desgraciadamente no todo seria quietud aquella noche, al llegar al pasillo el grupo de muchachas escucho voces cercanas que se aproximaban en los pasillos.

Tras una esquina aparecieron varias capas negras y corbatas de color verde y plateado.

-_Imbeciles_ a la vista –soltó Parvati con altanería.

-Vaaaaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? –preguntó el rubio que encabezaba al grupo.

Hermione suspiró exasperada, su paz interior se rompió violentamente cuando posó sus ojos en el cabello mojado de Draco y la palidez de su piel.

Inmediatamente se dio una bofetada mental ¿En que narices estaba pensando? ¿El frío había criogenizado sus neuronas?

-Pero mirad, si la sangre sucia se a quedado sin sus ingeniosos comentarios –sugirió mientras hacia las comillas con los dedos en la palabra ingeniosos.

-Mira Malfoy –resopló ella- ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra malgastaría saliva en responder a tus insulsas cavilaciones. Y sí, significan pensamientos aburridos, lince.

Durante un momento la sangre le hirvió con excitación, cada vez resultaba más estimulante pelear con aquella serpiente.

-Ya llegaron los tecnicismos –le respondió el con una sonrisa- es incapaz de aclarar que esta loca por mi.

De pronto Hermione enmudeció, su rostro se coloreó como el de un tomate maduro, apretó los labios. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, parecía que aquel partido estaba ganado por los Slytherin, pero ella respiró lentamente, alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra la mejilla del muchacho haciéndolo que se tambaleara.

-¡No sabes hasta que punto me hartas! –gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, explotando- ¡Ojala que te mordieras la lengua y te murieras por tu propio veneno! ¡Idiota!

Se giró como un torbellino y ando a zancadas inusualmente largas hasta la sala común.

-Madre mía, Hermione, ¿Qué te a pasado? –preguntó Luna riendo al entrar tras ella- Si eres así de mala con los demás Santa no te traerá regalos.

-Me importa un pito –exclamó la castaña- y _me cago en Santa_.

Hermione Granger nunca había dicho tacos, y no es que no los supiera, normalmente los callaba, los escondía en su interior para que entretejieran la tela de una tela echa a base de dinamita. Aquella noche había explotado.

La dejaron respirar durante unos segundos, mientras ella se quitaba la tunica y se sentaba al lado del fuego calmándose.

-Siento el espectáculo que e dado –dijo de pronto bajando la mirada avergonzada- me e callado tantas veces que e sentido que si no se lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera ahogado con mis propias manos.

-Tranquila, insultar a Malfoy es como pegarle mentalmente a un saco de boxeo, ya verás que bien te levantas mañana –dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Hablando de mañana, es la fiesta –soltó Ginny como acordándose en el momento- ¿Los invitamos?

-Si los invitas saca la cámara porque grabaremos Sleepy Hollow y yo seré el jinete que les cortará la cabeza –susurró Hermione mientras se levantaba cansada.

-Una que se va a dormir chicas, mañana me toca sesión intensiva de arreglos –dijo Parvati subiendo a su dormitorio.

-El deseo que e pedido se a cumplido –dijo Luna triunfante antes de volver a su sala común- pedí que durante un día entero Hermione dijera todo lo que pensara.

-¿Qué? –se asustó la aludida- Luna…

Pero la muchacha ya había salido por el retrato. Momentos después se metió en la cama despreocupada del asunto pensando la improbabilidad de que una estrella fugaz concediera los deseos.

-¡Corred, tenéis que ver esto! –gritó Ginny entrando apresuradamente en el cuarto en el que las Gryffindor se arreglaban.

Tras un momento de confusión llegaron al Gran Salón, donde se oiga una gran algarabía.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido? –preguntó Hermione semi asustada.

Asomaron la cabeza por el portón del gran comedor. Todo el mundo gritaba y armaba mas escándalo de lo normal. Ni siquiera los profesores podían silenciar a los alumnos frenéticos.

Observaron a algunas alumnas de todas las casas agarradas a los brazos de chicos espectaculares que jamás habían visto en la escuela mientras discutían con otros muchachos de su curso.

-¡Prometiste que irías conmigo a la fiesta! –gritó Parman de tercero con la cara roja de ira.

-Pues lo siento, a aparecido el chico de mis sueños –respondió ella con altanería.

-No lo entiendo…-murmuró Hermione.

-¿No lo ves? –Inquirió Ginny con los ojos brillantes de emoción- Todos los deseos que se pidieron anoche se han cumplido. Han aparecido chicos perfectos, los granos se han ido, la mayoría de gente a aprobado de forma misteriosa.

Miraron al interior del comedor sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué le a pasado a Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione casi gritando al ver al susodicho salir como un rayo de la sala. Su cabello antes platino ahora lucia un viscoso color verde.

-Alguien le deseo un cambio de look –rieron Fred y George acercándose a ellas- hermanita, esperamos la fiesta de esta noche, será la bomba.

Ambos hermanos anduvieron hacia fuera del castillo con aire de superioridad.

-¡No estáis invitados! –gritó Ginny viéndolos alejarse.

Las muchachas se sentaron en su lugar de siempre y comieron tranquilamente con la sensación de que aquello no se parecia nada a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué te parece este?

-No me gusta, te hace muchas caderas.

-A mi el que no me gusta es el mio –se quejó Hermione- parezco una pechugona.

Durante un momento miró su traje de fiesta, de color azul, de tirantes y con falda amplia.

-Deja de quejarte –replico Ginny- estas preciosa, si mi hermano no pierde el sentido al verte es que es idiota.

-Numero uno, tu hermano es idiota, numero dos, no me e arreglado así para que el me mire –replico la aludida.

-Se me hace extraño que digas todo lo que se te pasa por la mente. No quiero saber lo que harás cuando bebas un par de copas.

-¿Encima alcohol? –pregunto Parvati incrédula- Ginny di a verdad, lo que quieres es que Hermione quemé la escuela, ¿verdad?

Bajaron la escalinata que daba a la sala común riendo, allí se encontraron con el resto de invitados de Gryffindor bellamente ataviados con sus trajes de gala.

Anduvieron silenciosamente hasta la sala de que la pelirroja había preparado y al entrar quedaron boquiabiertos.

Era una sala amplia con una gran balconada al fondo que daba a unas escalinatas. Las paredes eran como cascadas de las que caía agua que no mojaba, el suelo estaba lleno de burbujas mágicas de colores que no estallaban al tocarlas. Había mesas largas aquí y allá repletas de bebidas de todo tipo y una zona llena de cojines para sentarse en el suelo.

En el centro había una gran pista de baile a la que se lanzaron nada mas entrar.

La vista de Hermione se giró a ver como Ron y Lavender bailaban juntos, a veces demasiado juntos y su estomago se contrajo con un retortijón.

Ando decidida hacia la mesa y agarró una botella, ni siquiera se fijo en el contenido.

Derramo varias gotas al suelo mientras se echaba la bebida en el vaso y comenzó a beber en cuanto dejó la botella. ¿Querían fiesta? Ella les daría fiesta.

Media hora después la música atronadora sonaba a todo volumen y Hermione meneaba la cabeza y los pies al ritmo, sin mover el resto del cuerpo.

-¿Bailas? –le tendió la mano un muchacho rubio que no había visto en su vida y que de pronto le pareció monisimo.

-No, voy borracha y tu seguro que me caes mal –respondió ella trabándose con las palabras.

-Hermione cariño, ¿vienes? –dijo Ginny mientras la arrastraba del brazo mirando al muchacho con cara de disculpa –vamos a bailar anda.

Diez minutos después la muchacha atravesó corriendo la pista en dirección al baño para descargar lo que su estomago no aguantaba.

Pero Hermione no se rendía tan fácilmente, volvió a coger la botella de licor de fuego y se sentó tranquilamente en la escalera, con el aire frío calmando su estado. Bebió varios tragos quitándose el asqueroso sabor de la garganta.

-Así que nuestra sangre sucia sabe aquello de que para calmar la resaca lo mejor es no dejar de estar borracho, ¿eh?

-Hey pelo de mocos –saludo ella sonriendo jocosa.

-Cállate- respondió el sentándose varios escalones mas abajo –vuelve a tu mierda de fiesta.

-Si, es una mierda –volvió a beber- por eso voy a quedarme aquí bebiendo hasta que me de un coma etriplico.

-Etílico –bufó Draco levantándose y quitándole la botella de las manos.

-Oye eso es mío, búscate tu propia bebida. O mejor, búscate alguien que te quiera. Ah no, espera eso no existe, que pena.

Durante la ultima palabra Hermione se había levantado le había arrebatado SU botella, había trastabillado y había acabado sentada mas cerca de el.

-No tiene gracia insultarte en tu estado, ni siquiera eres capaz de responder coherencias.

-Es que en realidad no me caes tan mal hoy –respondió ella con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo.

Ambos siguieron bebiendo en silencio hasta que el amanecer despuntaba por el cielo.

-Me siento como una … ¡pitrata! –gritó Hermione levantándose para luego volver a sentarse tambaleándose.

-Pirata –susurró Draco riendo por lo bajini.

-"Quince hombres sobre el cofre del muerto,  
jojojo, la botella de ron,  
la bebida y el diablo se llevaron el resto,  
jojojo, la botella de ron." –ella cantó aquello desafinando como nunca, sin esperar que el Slytherin se le uniera en la cantinela marinera. Acabaron los dos cantando a pleno pulmón letras que ni siquiera se acordaban que sabían.

Con diez mil cañones por banda,  
viento en popa a toda vela,  
que ya llegamos pa'hacerte más corta la espera,  
con banderas negras, tibias y una calavera.

-Ya vale, que se supone que es Nochebuena –hipó el sonrojado.

-¿Qué mas da? –preguntó ella alzando demasiado la voz- La vida pirata es la vida mejor, sin trabajar, sin estudiar, con la botella de ron. Aquel tío bueno que esta por ahí, me lo voy a ligar, me lo voy a tirar con la botella de ron. ¡Brinda camarada!

Hermione chocó las botellas y apuró lo que quedaba de la suya.

-Buenas noches marinero, la capitana se va al catre –señalo ella mientras veía como salía el sol con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tu la capitana? –bufó el.

-Exacto, y tu Sissi emperatriz.

Dicho aquello la muchacha se levantó y subió de nuevo a escalera mientras en la maraña de su mente se entretejían pensamientos de los pros y los contras de la noche, y jurándose a si misma que jamás volvería a beber tanto ni en nochebuena ni junto a Draco Malfoy.


End file.
